Summary of work: 1) A monograph on gel electrophoretic methods was written (first draft 3/4 finished at this time). 2) Electrophoretic methods in detergent containing buffers were reviewed. 3) Electrophoretic methods for the characterization of native membrane proteins were reviewed. 4) A study aiming at a theory of pH gradient dynamics and at computer simulation of isoelectric focusing was initiated. 5) I edited the chapter on proteins for "Electrophoresis . . . Applications" (Elsevier) which summarizes for the various types of proteins the techniques, benefits and problems in gel electrophoretic analysis. 6) I reviewed Quantitative PAGE "for export" in a German journal. 7) A rapid destaining method for SDS-PAGE under conditions of protein fixation was developed.